


Bite

by MaeTaurus



Series: Blue Neighborhood [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Phil wants Dan to kiss him, but just as friends.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Troye Sivan's song, Bite, from his album, Blue Neighborhood.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr on December 26, 2016.

“Kiss me.”

Dan’s eyes widened and he looked up from his laptop. “What?” he asked, not convinced he hadn’t just imagined it.

“Kiss me,” Phil repeated.

“I- what? Why?” Dan was already getting flustered.

They’d sort of had a thing last year but ever since Phil had gotten his own flat and Dan had moved out to Manchester to go to uni, things had been awkward. They hadn’t exactly broken up but they hadn’t exactly ever gotten together either. Things had just sort of died down now that they were seeing each other on a regular basis.

Phil shrugged. “I dunno, I just want you to kiss me.” He could tell Dan was feeling unsure so he didn’t pressure him, giving Dan the chance to think it through before acting.

After another minute of deliberation, Dan decided he wanted to kiss Phil. He put his laptop down on the coffee table and inched closer to Phil, not that there was much space between them to start with since Phil’s sofa was so small. Dan chewed on his lip nervously before taking a deep breath and leaning in.

Dan heard a moan when his lips touched Phil’s and it took him a few seconds to register that it had been him that moaned, not Phil. His cheeks turned pink but he didn’t pull away, instead he leaned in more.

Phil couldn’t help but smirk. He knew for a fact that Dan hadn’t kissed anyone since their last kiss nearly a year ago; Dan had told him a last weekend when they’d had a few drinks one night and played Truth or Dare. Not that Phil had kissed anyone since then either. Phil brought one hand up and tangled his fingers in Dan’s hair. He tightened his grip and tugged gently, knowing just how much of a turn on that was for Dan.

“Phil,” Dan moaned, louder this time. He pulled back just enough to open his eyes and look at Phil.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything,” Phil whispered, sensing Dan’s hesitation. “It can just be two friends fooling around. Two friends who haven’t kissed anyone in a year, much less had sex.”

Dan never thought he’d be one to have a one night stand but right now there was nothing that sound more appealing to him. He nodded and leaned in to kiss Phil again, this time with more enthusiasm.

It wasn’t long before Phil was pulling Dan onto his lap. Dan immediately started grinding down against him, letting out soft whimpers each time he felt Phil’s cock rub against his own through their jeans.

“That’s it,” Phil whispered. “Such a good little bear,” he cooed.

Dan blushed and started moving his hips faster. He had a thing for being praised, something Phil was well aware of. He always felt embarrassed whenever Phil would say things like that but it always succeeded in turning him on even more so he never complained.

Phil placed his hands on Dan’s bum and pulled him closer, encouraging him to keep going. “Getting close already?” Phil asked with a smirk.

“Yes,” Dan whispered, his voice higher than normal.

He chuckled and slipped his hands into Dan’s boxers, grabbing his ass firmly. “Do you want to get yourself off like this? Or would you rather go to my room where I can hold you down and fuck you hard until you scream?”

Dan whimpered and nodded.

Phil laughed softly. “I need a proper answer, bear. Tell me what you want.”

He licked his lips and let his gaze drop down to Phil’s crotch. “I want your cock,” Dan whispered.

“Yeah? What do you want to do with it? Do you want to touch it? Hmm? Is that what you want?” Phil teased. He put his hand on Dan’s and guided it slowly towards his crotch, going slower than necessary in case Dan changed his mind. “Where do you want it? In your hand? Or maybe you’d prefer it in your ass?” Phil chuckled when he saw Dan shiver. “Go on then, do what you want.”

Dan glanced up at Phil’s face before quickly looking back down. He made quick work of Phil’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Dan reached in and wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock, moaning at the feeling. Fuck he’d missed this. He pulled his cock out of his jeans and licked his lips. “Bedroom,” Dan whispered, not wanting to wait any longer.

Phil nodded and patted Dan’s bum to tell him to get up. He followed Dan down the hall to his room and closed the door behind them. When he turned back around Dan already had his shirt off and was stepping out of his jeans. Phil followed his lead, stripping down quickly before getting on the bed with Dan. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside drawers and kneeled between Dan’s legs. “When was the last time you fingered yourself? Knowing you it was probably last night or this morning,” Phil smirked as he poured some lube onto his fingers. Even if Dan had stretched himself an hour beforehand, he was still going to do it himself to make sure he didn’t hurt him.

“This morning when I woke up,” Dan whispered, not taking his eyes off Phil’s fingers. He spread his legs wider and licked his lips.

He gently started to push one finger inside of Dan, relieved that he didn’t seem too tight. “Yeah? Did you have another wet dream?” Phil teased.

Dan moaned loudly at the intrusion. Phil’s fingers were bigger than his own and he wasn’t sure why but getting fingered always felt so much better when it was Phil doing it. “Yes,” Dan said.

“What was it about?”

“You,” he answered immediately. “You fucking me.”

Phil smirked. “Let me guess, you woke up and felt empty so you fingered yourself?”

Dan nodded, blushing.

“But it wasn’t enough, was it?”

He shook his head. “No, my fingers weren’t enough. I just kept thinking about your cock and how badly I wanted it inside me.”

Phil grinned. Once he was satisfied Dan was stretched out enough, he pulled his fingers out. “Well now you get to have my cock. It’s right here and it’s all for you. It’s not a dream this time.” He rubbed lube onto his cock then moved closer to Dan, lining up with his hole and slowly starting to push in.

Dan threw his head back and moaned loudly as he felt Phil’s cock push in inch by inch. “Move,” he gasped out when he felt Phil completely inside him.

He didn’t wait another second. He pulled out almost all of the way before pushing back in, a bit faster this time. Phil continued to gradually build speed until he was slamming into Dan with each thrust.

“Phil! I’m gonna come!” Dan nearly shouted, forgetting that it was late Phil had neighbors.

Phil didn’t care either. He grabbed Dan’s wrists and pinned them down above Dan’s head so he wasn’t tempted to touch himself. He moaned loudly as he started to feel himself getting close.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut and tried to move his hips down to meet each of Phil’s thrusts but he was trembling too much. It wasn’t long before he was screaming Phil’s name loudly as he came hard, cock twitching in desperation to be touched.

“Good bear, come for me,” Phil mumbled through gritted teeth, trying to hold his orgasm off as long as he could so he could continue to fuck Dan through his. After a few more seconds he couldn’t hold back and he came inside of Dan, grunting loudly as he slammed into him to ride out his orgasm.

Once they’d both rode out their orgasms, Phil pulled out of Dan carefully before collapsing on the bed next to him. They were both panting heavily.

“Kiss me,” Dan whispered softly, looking over at Phil.


End file.
